Dark Tides
by Complicated Slave
Summary: Just a little prelude scene for a game I was planning. It introduces two of the main characters, a confused drow and an even more confused grey elf.


_Elghinn zhah venorik, lueth venorsh zhah ssin'um. Death is silent, and silence is beautiful._   
  
  
My mother's words echoed in my mind as I stood there, wrapped only in my sacrificial red robes, with corpses draped at my feet. Minutes earlier, I had been laying on a stone altar falling into death's icy grasp. Only the sound of chaos had interrupted my peaceful decent. A man had come from the surface world, that dreaded Land of Light. I shook my white hair to reveal my ebony face, the colour being a very distinctive feature of my racial background. Drow. The man, a surface elf by the looks of it, walked towards me, his sword in hand. It was dripping with blood, the blood of my kin.   
"Back off faerie, I haven't done anything to you!" I spat in my native tongue. He clearly didn't understand me. He continued to close in on me, his amber eyes burning with a fire I had only ever heard of. I stared around at the corpses, the figures of men that were previously trying to sacrifice me. I owed this man my life, though I dare not admit it.   
Pushing the pathetic thoughts aside, I dashed to the right and picked up the sacrificial dagger laying on the ground. I waved it infront of my body, and crouched in a defensive position. The man kept on walking towards me, pinning me again to the wall. This time, I had nowhere to else to go.   
"If you don't leave me alone, I won't hesitate in killing you!" I hissed. This time, his stature changed, and he dropped the offensive. Sheathing his sword, he held out a hand to me. I remained in my position.   
"Good idea." I said, much less threatening than before. This time, the man spoke, though not in a language I could understand. I shook my head and shivered. How do I get out of this situation? I knew I couldn't go back to my home city, they would kill me for sure for betraying the Spider Queen. The surface probably wasn't any better. I heard rumors of our surface cousins, like the man standing before me. They were as evil and wretched as they come!   
I sighed and sat down in defeat. I could feel the early pulls of panic arising inside me, and I knew I had to think of something fast. The man continued to stand infront of me, blocking my exit. Noticing my sudden defeat, he crouched low and stared at me.   
Perhaps it was the situation that made me feel so funny. I was drawn to this man, and as soon as I looked up to face his piercing gaze, I knew I couldn't escape. He'd take me to his home where they would judge me, and declare me a seed of evil and dispose of me. I knew what these surface faeries were like; I wasn't stupid.   
"Better to die taking out one of you." I muttered as I stood up. I fingered the smooth obsidian handle of the dagger in my hand. This was my only chance to escape, I knew.   
I lunged at the silver haired elf and swung the dagger in at the right, aiming for his lower torso. Of course it wouldn't work. I had seen this man slaughter an entire temple of priests. He swat the dagger aside, forcing me to drop it. He proceeded to spin me around and catch hold of my flailing limbs, forcing me to accept defeat.   
"Just kill me already!" I shouted, squirming. It was useless, he was far stronger than I.   
"Why are you so close to the surface?" He whispered into my ear. I gasped. He understood me!   
I growled. "What business is it of yours, faerie? Let me go and be done with it. If you won't kill me, let me go!" I squirmed again.   
"Answer my question, or I'll take you to the Council, and they can force it from you." His voice was deadly calm, and I knew he wasn't lying.   
I hesitated, but only for a brief moment. "I was leaving!" I shouted into the otherwise silent room.   
"Why?" a simple question. This time, however, I found it very hard to reply. I was silent for a long while, and after what seemed like hours he asked me again. "Why?"   
I couldn't answer such a simple question. I had left because I was sick of the torture, the pain, the chaos. The Spider Queen had demanded by baby! My first born daughter, and she was to be sacrificed? Tears automatically spilled down my cheeks as I recalled the painful memory.   
"An outcast, huh?" the man said softly, sensing my sudden pain. "I am too, though you wouldn't believe it." He let me go then, and turned to leave.   
"You can follow, if you wish. I won't kill you." He said over his shoulder, and left.   
I sighed and picked myself up, wrapping the red silk around me tightly. I casually wiped the tears from my eyes, denying the fact they were there in the first place. I grabbed the dagger and followed, my eyes cast low. I felt so low, so pitiful. This was how thralls felt. 


End file.
